The Christmas Spell
by Peace215
Summary: Starfire finds a spell that uses the Christmas tree to point out her true love. Raven, being cautious of the intentions of the spell, helps her out. Star and her both find out that sometimes ignorance is bliss. RavRob StarSpeedy. One sided StarRob. complete
1. Reading a Spell

1**Disclaimer: Birds of a feather flock together...........so shouldn't a raven and robin too? If it was me who owned Teen Titans, this would so be true for the show.**

_**AN: Now this is the Christmas one that I've been thinking of. Actually it'll combine a few religions, because I'm just that crafty. :cheeky grin: Yea see what all the praise is doing to me? I'm getting an ego! And I just want to say sorry for the way I write Starfire. Granted I might not like her, but she's an important part of the show and most stories, so if she's too perky.....I'll just say its sugar pills.**_

_Summary: Starfire comes across a spell to show her who her real love is. Raven, deciding the girl is too naive in the ways of magick helps her out. The spell is to find your Christmas lover by the ways of the Christmas tree. Star has a feeling it's Robin, and Raven could careless. But both of them didn't get on what they planned for._

_True love is like a ghost; everyone talks of it, few have seen it._

_-Benjamin Disraeli. (Food for thought for this fic)_

**The Christmas Spell**

"Holly...and lavender....and rosemary..." Starfire said quietly taking the jars of dried leaves and ingredients into her hands. The young alien girl sat in her bedroom that was covered from head to toe in pink, lace and sparkles. Her bed, in pink covers sat in the middle of the room and from her windows hung long frilly light pink curtains. In the far corner was a vanity and next to its right was a pile of stuffed animals and overstuffed pillows. Everything a princess would love.

Starfire sat before a black cauldron that contrasted her room greatly. Inside of the chamber was a mixture of dark green leaves, clear liquid and red berries. They were the herbs she had probably already sacrificed for the spell to succeed.

"Now all that is needed is sage.... Where is sage?" She questioned outloud to herself. She looked around wildly but couldn't see the jar with its label. Everything was there, or so she thought, circling around her tall and lean body. How could she of missed the herb sage?

"What shall I do now?" Starfire wondered putting a finger to her chin in thought. Then an idea struck her. "Raven will have some! She is a sorceress is she not?" The young girl jumped up from her fluffy pink carpet and flew out of her door to Raven's room. Thankfully the door was automatic and let her past without her running through it. They had seen Beastboy do that enough as it was.

**x T x T x**

Starfire stood in front of the doorway to Raven's room. It had a dark aura that seemed to seep out from underneath the metal slab. But it didn't stop the little alien girl. No she had a job to do. She raised her fist and knocked on the door three times, and quite loudly. She plastered on a smile to brighten up her face and hopefully her friend's as well. A few moments passed before the door cracked open and showed a disgruntled Raven.

"What Starfire?" Raven asked in her deadpan voice with a hint of annoyance. She had been quietly sitting on her bed, reading one of her favorite books Queen of The Damned by Anne Rice and was disrupted. She wasn't supposed to be in a good mood after the intrusion.

"Friend Raven have you the herb of sage?" Starfire questioned in a high pitched voice. Raven winced inwardly. But then she thought on what she asked. 'Sage? Why does Starfire need it? Here's hoping it's not for cooking.' Even in her own thoughts Raven was a bit sarcastic.

"Why do you need some Star? What's it for?" The dark sorceress asked opening the door fully, showing her body was adorned in her favorite cape. Starfire's smile increased in intensity.

"It is for a spell I am doing tonight!" She replied very enthusiastically. Raven blinked at her incredulously.

"A spell?" Starfire nodded and clasped her hands in front of her chest. "You are doing a spell for what Starfire?" Raven inquired suspiciously. The girl barely knew Earth customs, let alone Pagan ones. Did she know what she was getting herself into?

"It is to find my true love Raven!" She bounced in the air, the excitement getting to her. She never did have a strong hold on her emotions.

"Starfire, a spell to find your true love is very complicated. You cannot direct your energy at one person specifically, and you cannot 'make' that person fall for you. It goes against all rules concerning Pagan customs." Raven explained, slightly mad that Starfire would try such a thing. It was crazy to do a love spell; they never worked out. What was this girl up to?

"Oh friend Raven, I know this. I search through books in the library and bookstores of the recent and have found out much of these customs. I know that it would go against their ways but conceivably it would be fun. And I am not to make anyone to fall in love with me. It is to point out who would be best suited towards myself." Starfire was rambling on about this and Raven was getting a headache. She still didn't trust the intentions of the spell; all love spells had a way of coming back at you if you weren't careful. Raven didn't want that to happen to Starfire.

"Star, listen. I'll help you with this spell. I don't want the spell to go awry or cause misfortune. I have the sage. I'll meet you in your room in a few minutes." She stated and closed the door quickly. Starfire stood there a moment more before the words registered in her head and squeaked out with:

"Thank you friend Raven! I will set everything up and I appreciate your help!" Starfire yelled through the door. She flew up into the air and zoomed off to her own bedroom.

**x T x T x**

Raven walked from her door and swiftly strolled over to her black bookcase. On the many shelves filled with books, charms and nicknacks. But on the very bottom self was what Raven was looking for. Jars, all lined up alphabetically and in a single row full of herbs and ingredients for making spells, curses or potions.

She gently passed by looking at various names until she reached sage. She lifted the jar, it was quite big without the help of her powers and stared at it, debating whether she wanted to help or not.

"Sage. The herb of wisdom, domestic happiness and immortality. I think Starfire is getting in too much over her head. I just hope she doesn't focus her whole thoughts on Robin." Then the young teenage girl smiled ruefully. "May the Gods help you Robin if she does." Quickly she spun on her heel and exited her room with the flap of a cape.

**x T x T x**

Inside the pink and fluffy room sat the two girls, sitting crossed legged and across from one another. The cauldron was in the middle and boiled restlessly. Funny thing was, there was no fire to warm the mixture.

"Starfire, are you sure you want to do this? You might not get the guy you thought would be your true love after all. It could be heart shattering." Raven warned emotionlessly. Her hood obstructed the view of her face, forming shadows all around. Starfire on the other hand looked to be having the time of her life; and she looked so open and free. More contrasts.

"Raven, I am sure. This will be fun! Do not worry so much for our safety. Everything is in order, and you have even read the instructions and declared that it is not one for personal gain. Do trust me yes?" Her eyes ever hopeful, shone along with the glitters that clung to the walls.

"I trust you Star, it's your fragile heart that I don't." Raven muttered. It went unnoticed by Starfire. They gazed into the cauldron one more time before they started to chant.

"Ready?" The dark member of the team asked. Starfire nodded, her mouth slightly opened. Raven closed her eyes and Starfire followed.

_"Gods above of Winter glee,_

_Hear our festive Christmas plea,_

_Grant for us this much to know,_

_And endow us with a little show,_

_Please bless our tree,_

_So that we shall see,_

_Who our true loves might be!"_

The waters of the cauldron boiled and frothed and soon the whole room was lit up by flashing lights of red and green. The smoke rose and twisted into the air and blew around as if a whirlwind had arrived. Both girls opened their eyes to watch the beautiful display. Starfire's hair whipped from side to side mercilessly and Raven's hood flew backwards opening up her face to the scene.

Then as quickly as it came, it vanished. The lights stopped dead in their tracks, and faded from sight and soon the smoke followed pursuit. Both girls were left with the same pink room, this time it was messy instead of tidy.

"That went well." Raven said in her monotone. Her eyes were full and wide with awe. She'd never seen that before. Starfire apparently hadn't nether for she was sitting up straight, mouth hung open and eyes glazed over.

"Oh...." was all she said. A few minutes passed before she could make coherent sentences. "Does this mean it is ready Raven?" The effects had worn off and they both now were back to their normal selves.

"If not, I'd say we're in deep trouble." She dead panned. Starfire nodded in agreement.

**x T x T x**

_**AN: Well let's see.....:looks around: This can't be my fic. This is turning into a story....I don't write stories....hmmmm. But it's under my name.....guess it is mine! So yes it's official, this is going to be a story. Granted a short one. Maybe three chapters at the most, but hey a story. Everyone happy? Until the next one! See ya!**_

_**AN2: By the way, the little spell up there; it's not real. It's just something that popped into my head while writing it, because apparently there isn't any Christmas spells on the net. Go figure! :smiles: **_

_Peace215 :)_


	2. Sneaky Plans

1**Disclaimer: Same as last time....me don't own them. How depressing?**

_**AN: Now this would be the second chapter huh? Who would of thought there'd be a second chapter?! Well you're in luck because I'm writing the third right after this one, so I won't run out of steam and I'll actually finish the story! Never thought I'd say that either.....enjoy!**_

_Summary: Look at the last chapter to know what's happening._

_Sometimes I find myself making love to my own misfortune_

_-Norma O. Abrego (food for thought)_

**The Christmas Spell**

"Raven, we did the correct amounts of ingredients, did we not?" Starfire asked picking up the cauldron, now empty of all concoctions. After the mishap of earlier, the liquid had changed into a small handful of blue sparkles. Raven stood off to the side, using her telekinesis to straighten the room up. So far, all had gone well. None of the boys had run up to Star's room to wonder what had happened and nothing exploded.

"Yes, Starfire we did." She drawled out. The girl had been asking her as soon as they started to work on the room if what they had done was right. If Raven didn't know any better she would have thought Starfire had a list of things that could of gone wrong written done somewhere. She shook her head and flung the giant purple rabbit on to Starfire's bed.

"And we did not think of certain boys to make them fall in love with us?" Starfire continued. She lifted the caldron up to the other side of the vanity to hide it from plain sight.

"No we didn't."

"And we..."

"Starfire! Stop!" The orange tinted alien stopped startled. Never had Raven raised her voice to in that way. Raven looked at Star, eyes blazing with annoyance and took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds slowly chanting inside of her mind. 'Azarath.....Metrion.....Zinthos...'

"I mean Starfire, that was probably part of the spell. The lights and display was telling us that it worked out fine. Don't worry over if the spell worked, worry over who your true love is." Raven explained, more calmly and monotone than before. She fixed her hood and closed her eye lids half way. Starfire merely nodded, her shock replaced with happiness.

"Alright friend Raven, if you say so then it must me true. Correct?" She clasped her hands in front of her chest again and Raven sighed. Sometimes it was a full days job to be friends with Starfire.

"Uhhh sure Star." She turned around to the alien's bed and grabbed the small tube full of the blue sparkles. As she turned around Raven could of swore she saw a face reflecting from said potion; and it wasn't her own.

"Starfire, the spell said to sprinkle the dust on to the tree on the Christmas Eve of Christmas. That's tomorrow. I will hold on to it in my room, we don't want anyone to find it. Is that alright with you?" She asked. It was rhetorical question. She teleported out the pink obsessed room and into her darker and draftier room.

"Home sweet home." The empath said as she crossed over to her bookcase and placed the small tube on to one of it's many shelves. Silently she stared at the dust, some could call fairy dust, and briefly wondered if she made a horrible mistake.

"I hope the consequences aren't as horrid as I feel they are." She whispered, her voice showing a rare tracing of emotion. "Hopefully Starfire gets who she wants, otherwise I can't imagine how many split tears there will be over this."

**x T x T x**

As soon as Raven had teleported from Starfire's room, the young bubbly alien flew at top speed down to the main room. Luckily the door's were on auto again.

The main room was decorated beyond anyone else's thoughts, ideas or imaginations. The ceiling was alive with dozens of lights that were strung about, the carpet was covered with tintsle colored of reds and greens, golds and slivers. Then in the center was a huge tree that just barely touch the top. The star took care of that. It was ablaze with a shimmering gold color, and the lights on the tree twinkled merrily. Thousands of ornaments decorated the tree and only added to its effect. Underneath, present were abound and wrapped colorfully.

Around the room, garland decorated the walls, and in two of the doorways mistletoe hung just waiting to catch someone. But on the counter top, a menorah sat with fire dancing wildly. Granted the eighth night was awhile ago, the team decided to keep it going. Starfire never knew why it was there though, in the first place.

She walked over to it and gazed at it mystified. Robin carrying in an arm full of presents saw her expression and after, dropping the presents by accident under the tree went over to join her.

"Hey Star. What are you looking at?" He asked uncertainly. She just stared at the flames. Then it was as if a finger snapped in front of her face and brought her back to reality. She turned to him and she grinned brightly up at him. If Robin didn't know any better he would have swore he saw her blush. He shrugged the thought off.

"Oh I am admiring this, candle holder. What is it's name?" Robin smiled good naturally at her innocence and sat down on a stool on the other side of the counter top, facing Starfire.

"It's called a menorah Star. It's a way to celebrate the Jewish faith." She nodded at his explanation. She too took a seat across from him.

"And why do we have one? Are you Jewish?" She leaned forward, her eyes widening to look at him with her keen perception. She could get lost in his voice for hours on end.

"No, I'm not." He laughed slightly. "But Beastboy was never too sure what religion Terra was before she....she left us." He worded carefully. Starfire and Beastboy were still sensitive around the subject. Cyborg talked like nothing bad had happened; he seemed to still admire her spunk even while she wasn't there. The only one who wanted you to be blunt about Terra's 'accident' was Raven. If you were to talk to her on the subject, she wanted face values. Non-sugar coated. Something he liked about Raven. And it never restricted his talks.

"So he celebrated this religion just 'incase' as you would say?" Starfire asked continuing the story. Robin nodded.

"Yea. That's exactly it." They sat in silence for a moment, Robin watching the fire burn and Starfire watching him. She had to break the silence.

"What about Cyborg? What does he celebrate during this month of December?" Robin turned his attention back to the pretty young girl. He had forgotten for a second she was still there; his thoughts had gotten the best of him again.

"Cy? Uh..Kwanza I think. Why do ask?" He was still fighting off his thoughts, this was the only way to daze back in. He asked her questions. It kept him grounded, a little.

"I was curious. I have read about many religions lately. This season is one that has many different festivities going on all at once."

"That's true there is. Oh by the way, I invited Speedy to spend the holidays with us. Apparently his guardian is going somewhere for a business meeting and can't bring him along." Robin said and shrugged as an after thought. It wasn't that he didn't want the boy there, he did! But he also knew what it was like for his guardian to get called away during the holidays. Starfire gasped.

"Ah my goodness! That is most horrible! Then of course he can stay with us for the holidays. I will make him feel comfortable at once." She said with an air of finality. Robin smirked.

"Good Star, thanks. He's a good friend of mine, I'm glad you don't mind it."

"Nonsense Robin. A friend of your's is certainly a friend of mine!" She giggled to herself afterwards realizing how strongly that came off. "I will prepare a guest room for friend Speedy yes?" Robin nodded and watched as she flew off to the lower bedroom levels. 'Good now, Speedy can have some time with Star like he wanted.' Robin thought, chuckling to himself as he walked off, back to the tree, to fix the presents he dropped.

**x T x T x**

Raven walked out of the room, nose stuck in a book, got into the elevator and entered the main room when it stopped. She walked past the decorations, past the menorah, and avoided the tree with Robin underneath it. She plopped down on the couch, both hands on the book, covering her face and opening her eyes and imagination up to the wonders of the story.

Robin looked up when Raven had came into the main room and silently watched her. A smirk played at his features as he rose and joined her on the couch. She didn't stir when he sat down.

"Speedy's coming." He stated simply. Raven lowered the book and cast an eye over at Robin who leaned back in the couch.

"Is he? Why?" Raven questioned, fully closing the book and placing it on her side. Her eyes never left Robin's face. With the mask on, she had to watch for smaller clues as to what he was thinking like the twitching of his mouth, how straight or slumped his shoulders were, and so on. But then she realized something: 'Why do I watch him so often?' She asked herself mentally. That crept her out slightly.

"Green Arrow needs some time alone to handle a business meeting. He didn't want Speedy by himself for Christmas and–"

"And you volunteered us right?" Raven interrupted. He smiled over at her.

"Right." Raven nodded and picked her book back up to begin reading again. But Robin interrupted her once more.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but what do you want for Christmas Rae?" She met his eyes, or where his eyes should be, and slowly raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned at her.

"I thought you already did all your Christmas shopping?" She asked in an even tone. He shrugged and the grin disappeared. Now he looked slightly amused but serious as well.

"I did. But I don't know if I got you what you absolutely wanted. Wanna give me a hint just incase?" Robin looked at her and this time she didn't meet his eyes. She brought the book up to her face and began to read.

"All I want is for all of my friends to have someone during the holidays that cares for them. That's all. I don't think you can buy that Robin." She said dejectedly. Robin blinked. He wasn't expecting that sort of answer.

"Really? That's all you want this year?" The leader inquired, a mixed understanding showing through. Raven let her eyes travel to him, but did not remove her book.

"That's all I've wanted every year Robin." She stated emotionlessly and turned back to her book. A minuted passed and two pages flipped before Robin leaned over to her ear and whispered:

"Do you want someone who cares for you too during the holidays?"

**x T x T x**

_**AN: And that would be chapter two! Whoa at the pace I'm going there might be a fourth chapter to this thing instead of three. Yea. Like anyone's complaining! Did I leave it at a cliffhanger? I try not to but it gives me more momentum for the next chapter. Alright so here ya go. Now if everyone would be a dear and review for this one I'll feel loved. Thanks to all. And to all a good night!**_

_Peace215 :)_


	3. Fairy Dust

1**Disclaimer: If I did, the 'Betrothed' episode would have gone all the way through and Starfire would be married to someone else. That would leave Robin open to my many ideas concerning him and Raven. Now ask yourself: Did the 'Betrothed' episode have Star getting married completely? No I didn't think so.**

_**AN: Yes, see this just proves I have a life. I am writing this, because I have just been getting the best praises for the story. Technically, not a lot of praises but enough to keep me happy. Now, the cliff hanger.....mean wasn't I? Yea I know....but it had to be done. Well concerning this story, I know it will not be completed this chapter. Maybe next. So stay tuned and glued to the screen everyone.....this is gonna be fun!**_

_Summary: First chapter. If you're in this far, I think you know what's happening._

Gotta say this much: Lain:.....shhhhhh! DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin:.....he he he. Glad to know you're enjoying it. Blackmoon36: Thank you! Awesome that someone shares the same points as me. And as for the praise....you are way to kind! Stop. I'm blushing.... Ultraviolet4ever: :eats marshmallow: Thank you! :swallows and grins:

"_.......the less we felt, the less we were...."_

_-Helena Kyle (Ashley Scott; Birds of Prey television show.)(food for thought)_

**The Christmas Spell**

"Do you want someone who cares for you too during the holidays?" Robin asked, his warm breath tingling Raven's neck. She so badly wanted to flinch. To do anything other than just sit there and let him invade her comfort zone. Weird thing was, her body seemed to be disagreeing with her mind and her emotions were overriding her senses. Slowly but surely a small spark of black energy shot off from Raven's still form and a string of light bulbs on the tree blew and went out. How was she to explain that to Beastboy? He had worked so hard on the tree.

"Well?" Robin whispered again in her ear. Was he flirting with her? She couldn't be sure. The last time someone had flirted with her she was trying to send him off to jail and it just so happened she was pinned underneath his body. Flirting was something Raven had no experience in, and she didn't want any. He now was to close for her liking and it was starting to drive her insane; not hormonal......only aggravating.

Robin was surprising himself. Why was he so close to Raven? It was a good question; one he wanted to answer. But the sweet smell of lavender and a hint of jasmine captivated him and pulled him in. But he wasn't struggling. Why? He didn't think he liked Raven this much.....but the look of her bright violet eyes scanning the page, and the way her sleek purple hair fanned around her head as she read.....only made him want to become closer to her. The good side of all this: he wasn't dead yet. But he was counting his minutes.

Silence. Pure silence reigned throughout the main room. The lights that hadn't broken were twinkling, the menorah sparked and jumped with life and Robin had both his hands resting on the couch mere centimeters from Raven's legs. If he made one wrong move it would be his downfall. Still they didn't move. They both didn't know how to. If Robin, previously mentioned, moved his hands and brushed Raven's leg, hell would be paid. But if Raven moved, she'd be so close to his mouth....and that wasn't what she wanted. So they stayed like that....unmoving.

After an intense five minutes, which in reality was only a minute and a half, Raven decided to speak.

"Robin. You're too close. Move." She demanded in her indifferent voice. It made Robin wonder if she liked the proximity and if that voice was just there to hide how she really was feeling. He wanted to test his theory. He stayed put.

"No, I rather like where I am." Robin stated lightly, trying to defy her wishes. This little show made Raven's anger boil.

"Robin, I said move." She turned her head to the other side slightly and placed down her book ever so gently. This was a red flag. With that much anger, yet smooth movements was a sure sign of trouble unless Robin give in to her. But he wasn't going to make this easy. No. He wanted answers as to why he was feeling so drawn to Raven and why he couldn't bear to be less than this close to her. It was like she had cast a spell on him; and one he didn't feel like fighting.

"Why?"

"Because you are invading my space." The exchange was fired off like rockets. One right after another. Both answers were clipped and held tight. Nether wanted to seem like they were trying to fight something, or were confused at the sudden temptation other held for them. In other words, both were being stubborn.

"But answer my question."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's a pointless question. You already know the answer to it."

"Actually I don't. Enlighten me."

"I rather not." Silence once again. Nether one of the teammates made the action to move. It was as if they were playing a game, and nor Robin or Raven wanted to back down from their respected spots.

Suddenly the main entrance door swooshed open to reveal Beastboy and Cyborg each with arm fulls of presents. Still the occupants of the couch didn't move. Raven continued to look straight ahead and Robin mildly stared holes into Raven's side face, gazing what he could into her eyes. He knew she was purposely doing that by not looking at him to win; she was cheating him out of something that he wanted. How unfair.

"Hey guys! Sorry were late!" Cyborg yelled while breathing heavily. Beastboy next to him panted even harder than what the mechanical teen was doing. He looked ready to pass out flat on his stomach. The quickly passed to the tree and settled there presents clearing for the other teammates who they considered to be family.

After bustling around under the beautifully decorated tree, the boys began to notice the tension in the air. And how close there leader was with the classic introvert. Something seemed a miss.

"Uh Robin? What...are you...doing man?" Cyborg asked rubbing the back of his head with uncertainty. Beastboy came up from under the tree too and raised an eyebrow

"Dude...something we should know?" He smirked and it was only then that Robin's glance fell on him and glared. Hard. Beastboy 'meeped' and ducked his head to hide from the intense look of his captain. But what could he do? Not say anything.

"No. Nothing." Raven answered for the bewildered boys. She swiftly rose from her position and grabbing her book teleported out of the room. Robin glared even harder at the two teens.

"Thanks." Robin muttered and plopped back against the cushions of the couch. They made a small 'poof' sound as the air flew out of them. Cyborg looked at the back of Robin's head strangely and Beastboy snickered.

"If I only had a camera..." He whispered to Cy, but Robin's keen hearing over heard it and he grumbled something about pain in the butt green shape shifters. Cyborg smiled.

"Me too..." He whispered back. Another grumble, this one was unprintable. They just grinned knowingly.

"So boy wonder's got a thing for the dark mystic. Who would of thunk it?" Beastboy asked as he jumped over the couch to join his sulking friend.

"Yea, I sure didn't see it comin'. I thought the alien princess caught Rob's eye. Guess not huh?" They continued to banter. Cyborg joined next to Robin's other side taking Raven's place frome earlier.

"Seems that way." They nodded with their mouths twitching to upturn into a grin. But they kept it down. Barely.

"Alright. I get it. Knock it off." Robin commanded with his arms crossed over his chest and his body slumped down far into the cushions. Cyborg and Beastboy began to laugh hysterically. This only added to Robins foul mood.

"Sorry dude but it is funny. You should see the way you're acting!" Beastboy giggled out while holding his stomach like he was in pain. He doubled over and fell off the couch. It added Cyborg with more laughter as he pointed at what Beastboy had done.

"So what? Have a problem with it because we still need to find someone to do Christmas dishes." Robin threatened. If they kept it up any longer he'd make sure they had fun in the training room right before Christmas. And he'd enjoy it immensely. They quieted instantly. "Good."

"Not cool man."

"Torture dude."

"Your point?" Nothing more was said. What else could be said? Another subject was started.

"So what were you two doing anyway?" Robin asked as he relaxed. His tension was drifting away with the confusion that was caused by the 'mishap' previously. Beastboy continued to lay on the floor and put his hands under his head. Cyborg sat back like Robin.

"We had some last minute Christmas shopping to do." Cyborg replied, sighing. Robin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you practice Kwanza?"

"Yea, but we still exchange presents on the last night of Kwanza. Funny thing is we don't do it until the final night, but 'cause I got Beastboy as a friend" Here he jerked a mechanical finger "I'm gonna give presents on the day of Christmas like y'all." Everyone nodded along with his explanation. Then Beastboy pumped a fist into the air.

"Yes! This means more presents to get on the big day!" He cheered. The other two occupants rolled their eyes at his childishness. But in away it fit. They just hoped he didn't start going on about Santa Clause.

"Friends! Look has come to join our celebration for the holidays!" Starfire screamed as she ran through the door holding on to a grinning Speedy. Robin smirked seeing him come in like so.

"Hey Speedy! I didn't know you were coming over!" Cyborg greeted running to shake his old friend's hand. Speedy did the same and shook heartedly.

"Hey Cy! How ya been?" Beastboy took that chance to jump right into the greetings and ran into Speedy.

"Speedy! My man! What you doing here?" He yelped smiling the whole way. Speedy could only smile certainly. How do you react to a hyperactive superhero?

"I came to spend time with my fave friends. But the truth is I had to come because I needed a place to crash for Christmas, Green Arrow took to flying for a business meeting. Something about holding up his other persona's name or sumthin'. How y'all been?" He grinned as he glanced at all their bright faces. Especially one in particular.

"Fine."

"Wonderful!"

"Same old. Same old."

"Never been better dude! Tomorrow I get mi presents and I'm wishing so badly for my tofu yogurt mixer....hint to everyone else." Beastboy said jumping with glee. Cyborg made a face as the others laughed watching them.

"Speedy, Star made up a room for you. Wanna go up to it now?" Robin asked coming up next to Speedy in a friendly gesture. He smiled knowingly.

"Yea, I guess that'd be ok. Hey where's Raven anyway? Haven't seen any trace of her." He remarked off handedly. Cyborg and Beastboy started to snort and giggle until Robin took a look at them and they straightened up as if on command.

"She's in her room. Reading I think."

"Uh-huh. Well I'll see ya later then!" He winked at Robin and walked out of the room, with Starfire leading him by the hand out of the area. He left with a smile on his face the whole way.

"Whoa...he's got it bad." Beastboy commented after a few moments had passed. Everyone nodded with agreement.

**x T x T x**

Later that night when the dinner was fought over and served, and the plates stacked and put away, the two girls sneaked their way up to the Christmas tree. Raven held in her hand the blue dust and Starfire followed closely after her. No noise was made.

When they finally reached the tree, they stood for a moment, hesitating whether or not this was a good choice or not. Starfire squealed soon after.

"I cannot wait aby longer. We must do this!" She jumped excitement taking it's toll on her alien body. Raven's eye watched her move up and down. She put a hand out and settled the girl down before continuing.

"Star...I'm not so sure on this anymore. We might be fooling with the fates....and I already have them against me." Raven cautioned, her mood turning sour fast. She was remembering what had occurred with Robin earlier; and it sickened her stomach to think that he might end up with Starfire. She just couldn't be too sure anymore, about anything.

"Yes Raven I am sure. We must do it. It will certainly be of fun and it will all work out in the end." She pleaded her hands clasping together as they do so often. Raven sighed.

"Alright. Brace yourself." She commented in her cold voice. She opened the tube, poured a little into Starfire's hands and some into her own. Then on the count of three they blew the dust all over the tree, covering it whole. Soon it twinkled along with the lines and caught Star's attention.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Starfire said with awe. She eyes shimmered and briefly reflected the tree in their depths.

"There. It's done. Let's go back to bed. We don't want anyone to find us up." Raven grabbed the discarded tube and holding on to Starfire's arm, teleported both of them back into their respectable rooms. The last thing on both of their minds was:

"I wonder who it could be?"

**x T x T x**

_**AN: And there is chapter three. So as you can see there will be one more left. And thanks to all who have reviewed...I give candy canes to all. Unless you're allergic to them like a friend of mine is which in that case you get a plushy of your favorite character. So please review and leave me a line. Don't care if it's sucking, I want to know what y'all think out there. Till next chapter!**_

_Peace215 :) _


	4. Bright Blue lights

1**Disclaimer: Last time I have to do this, I don't take credit for creating the Teen Titans, but I do for the plot. Somewhat. Exactly I was inspired by Eve's Christmas, that was on lifetime.....I was bored I swear!**

_**AN: Well here's the last one y'all. Hoped it was a good story to read. Why am I updating so late? Well I cooked Christmas dinner, I feel proud and just now is the rush of Christmas running off; so I figured now was a good as time as any to do it. Merry merry Christmas everyone. Hope you all got what you wanted!**_

_Friends will keep you sane; Love could fill your heart; A lover can warm your bed, but lonely is the soul without a mate._

_-David Pratt (food for thought, one of my favorite quotes)_

**The Christmas Spell**

"Alright everyone! No pushing, yelling, or fighting over gifts. Line up single row style so we can get this done quickly and less painful than last year's mishap." Cyborg commanded resting his eyes on his friends in front of him, particularly Beastboy who smiled sheepishly. His hands, out spread in front of him held up the traffic that was sure to happen. Cyborg had his back to the tree, and had everyone wait in the doorway as he finished giving instructions.

Beastboy was crunched over in the middle looking like a runner ready to shoot off for the goal, Starfire stood next to him her arms at her sides and Speedy standing quite closely. They were close enough for holding hands, but none happened as of that moment. Raven stood off to the side, leaning on the doorframe with her arms folded over her chest and cloak. Robin was opposite of her, waiting for Cyborg to be done, in the same manner as Raven.

"Now you may have your-" Cyborg was cut off by a squeal from Starfire and a speedy cheetah that took off for the present mountain. They dove head first in the pile and all could be heard was a rustling of wrapping paper being torn off and crumbled. Cyborg rolled his human eye. "Presents. Oh well, when in Rome...." He trailed off and followed after the other two jumping into the pile as well. Speedy stood there for a moment and looked back at the two remaining teammates.

"They always like this?" He asked raising a masked eyebrow. Robin smiled uneasily, but Raven's voice responded for him.

"This is just the beginning." She stated, before crossing away from the tree and colorfully wrapped presents to the couch, where she sat silently; unnoticed by the others. Robin's eyes watched her the whole way there.

"Did you talk with her yet?" Speedy whispered, so only Robin could hear him. Robin shook his head defeated. This was just all too confusing. He was feeling things for Raven, that seemed to have just made itself known. It didn't feel artificial, like it was put onto him, or made possible; it felt natural. Like he had been suppressing the feeling the whole time and something had just loosened the top to let it be released. Whatever had done it, he wanted to thank it, and to strangle it.

"No. You with Star?" Speedy smiled knowingly.

"We've gotten closer. Last night she was in my room until around midnight, when she said she had to catch some sleep. I'll tell you this much, I've never felt any happier."

"That's good man. I'm glad for ya, truly. But maybe you want to go to her and see if those feelings are mutual with her." Robin grinned. Speedy winked and walked over to the fighting teens; soon he was dragged into the hustle.

**x T x T x**

Raven sat on the couch, tuning everything out of the world around her. She figured, the longer she stayed away from the tree the better chance she had that she didn't get her hopes up. She wasn't exactly happy with the fact that she had grown a liking for her leader, but she was happy at the fact that it seemed he might feel the same. She wasn't the kind of girl to put her feelings out first; heaven's no! But if Robin was anywhere courageous as she thought of him, he'd make the first move. If he didn't, it wasn't any skin off her nose. She never admitted to 'liking' him, just having a strong need for his companionship.

Robin walked over to join Raven on the couch like he had the day before. There was that pull again, like his body and mind new something his conscious didn't. He didn't like that, he wanted to be in control of his own body, but it seemed Raven was. Ironic.

"Uh hey Rae. Merry Christmas!" He tried brightly. Raven let her cold eyes land on him and glared. She looked to be still mad about the incident yesterday. An idea struck him. He thought that she probably thought he was messing with her emotions, a wrong move. But he wasn't. In fact he thought maybe she was with his. But Raven wouldn't; it wasn't like her character to do that to her friends, let alone someone she might 'like',

"What do you want Robin?" Her voice was flat, defeated. She was fighting an internal battle and sounded tired from the battles waged. He let a moment of pity into his being, he knew he caused it. Raven didn't liked to be confused; something everyone knew about.

"I just wanted to explain about yesterday. A little bit anyway." He mustered the strength to look into her eyes without wanting to be drawn into them. Where were these feelings coming from?

"Fine. Talk." Raven commanded in an icy tone. If Robin wasn't careful, he could easily catch frostbite.

"I don't know what happened, per say but...."

"You thought I might have an idea as to what the hell happened correct?" She finished for him. She was always able to follow his train of thought without having to read his mind. It was quite refreshing than having to explain himself, continuously.

"Right."

"I don't."

"Alright, I think I expected that. But Raven, it's.....I feel like that a ....'spell' of some sorts has been cast on me. But the strange thing is, it can't be because the feelings feel like they were always here, perhaps buried. Do you have any idea as to what I'm talkin about?" He asked in vain.

Raven tuned him out after he said 'spell'. Spinning around her eyes caught that of the sight of the tree. It didn't look out of place. How was this supposed to work? Raven had one idea; and she needed to get some help from Robin.

"Robin. You said spell just now right?" He nodded, confused.

"Yeah.......why?" She let her eyes blaze with determination. She quickly took his hand and brought him over to the tree.

"Because, Starfire and I have.......what I mean to say is last night we finished a spell. A love spell." Raven whispered, ashamed. She had always promised herself she'd never tempt the fates; now it looked as if they were completely angry at her.

"A love spell!?" Robin whispered harshly. He was right. There really was a spell on him. But it still didn't explain the natural feeling.

"Yes. But not the kind you may be thinking of. It was Starfire who wanted to know who her true love was. The spell was supposed to point out our true loves, by the Christmas tree." Raven rationalized for Robin. He remained calm.

"How do you tell?" His voice was tight and held strictly together. He wasn't mad, but he did not like his feeling tempered with. Raven sighed and shrugged.

"That I am not sure of." She turned her back to Robin and looked at the tree in question. Suddenly it began to pulsate with a bright blue energy. Her eyes darted to the others swarming the tree, they couldn't see it. Robin walked up to her side and smiled down at her.

"Please tell me you see this and let me know that I'm not going crazy." Raven pleaded slightly her eyes in complete disbelief. Robin nodded.

"Apparently the spell has the tree glow when the two are close to it. And considering no one else can see it except for you and me....."

"Don't assume Boy Wonder. The spell could be faulty." Raven interrupted. This wasn't going well. She wasn't meant to be with Robin; that was Starfire. How could the spell betray her like this? How could she betray her friend, by being with Robin if that was what this meant.

**x T x T x**

Starfire shook present after present, hearing the rattling noises from within. They delighted her. Speedy was next to her grinning pleasantly at her antics. She thought it slightly comforting to have Speedy nearby; he was similar to Robin but different enough that she enjoyed his company much more. Odd because she had a crush on the masked teen.

Finally looking upward, she saw the tree pulsate in a bright blue warm glowing light. It took all of Starfire's energy not to scream out with joy. This had to be the way the tree was supposed top help. She looked around, trying to see Robin but he was busy standing in front of Raven, smiling slightly and smugly. Raven looked to be very angry at that. Starfire put a finger to her chi in thought.

If Robin was with Raven at that moment, and did not see the light, then who was her true love supposed to be? Next to her she heard a gasp and saw Speedy staring holes into the tree.

"Speedy? Are you alright?" She asked quietly not wanting the attention of the boys in front of her to notice her conversation taking place. Speedy slowly shook his head side to side.

"No I'm not. You see that don't you?" Speedy wasn't crept out. He was actually liking the display. But what caused it was something altogether.

"Yes, I do. But I think I need to explain a few things." Starfire crawled over to Speedy's side and started to, in great detail, tell him the story of how the spell came about.

**x T x T x**

"Raven, you said yourself, this tree is a guiding point for lovers to find their soulmates. When it glows it has to mean that the people able to see it are meant to be together." Robin was grinning smugly. Raven had a desire just to slap it off.

"It means, that we are compatible in a relationship, not that we are soulmates. I do not even believe in that term." Raven said coldly. Robin didn't back down. He knew he found a way into the situation; it wasn't the spell that attracted him to Raven. The tree was a spot to attract souls together. He was feeling all of that before on his own. He was actually falling for Raven. Weird concept to grasp.

"How can you not believe in soulmates?"

"Easily."

"Really?"

"Yes." Raven sighed and crossed her arms. Her powers were dangerously close to coming undone. But Robin infuriated her to no end. He didn't take no for an answer. Weren't guys supposed to go away after you shot them down? Why didn't Robin act like normal stereotypical guys, life would be such easier if he did.

"Fine. Have it your way." Robin grabbed Raven's hand and swiftly walked over to the main door. Above it was a mistletoe wit two red berries dangling from the green leaves. Raven's eyes widened.

"No." She stated firmly, anger seeping out. A crack spiked up from the floor next to the metal door but did not real damage. Robin smirked.

"You don't believe in soulmates. Well the legend of a mistletoe is that when two people are 'caught' underneath it and kiss it means they were destined for each other. The guy picks the berries and as many as he gets means he kisses the girl that many times. If you don't believe in soulmates Raven, then this wouldn't do what I think it will."

"What do you believe will happen Robin?" Raven asked sarcastically. Robin reached up and picked one berry carefully. He looked down at Raven with such an intensity that she became uncomfortable, and shifted feet and darted her eyes away from him. Robin wasn't daunted. He leaned forward and place a light but sweet kiss on Raven's lips. It was over too soon for both, even Raven who enjoyed it. Then the tree shot up into the air with a puff of black energy underneath it swirling about.

"I thought that'd happen." He stated cheerfully. "If you didn't feel anything, and didn't believe in soulmates then that tree wouldn't be in shreds now." Raven glared at her leader and pursed her lips together. In her mind her mantra was repeating in rapid motion.

"Or it was just that horrible." She muttered. Robin didn't stop smiling, in fact it grew with that spoken comment.

**x T x T x**

"So you cast a spell?" Speedy asked trying to get a clear answer. Starfire nodded. "And the tree glowed that blue energy because it meant we were compatible for a partnership as you said?" Again another nod. Speedy sighed. "Ok then."

"Yes I think it was quite a lot to take it, but it is the truth. I am sorry if this makes you upset, but it seems we !" Starfire said in her usual chipper voice. Her thoughts though, weren't centered on Robin, she had saw what happened between her two friends. She came to her own conclusion and knew that the spell would not have paired those two up if it meant there wasn't something there; same as it was for her. Speedy was a nice guy, and she was already comfortable around him, she'd give him a chance.

"I got that Star." They sat in silence for a few moments then after on as the conversation died down. Tiny bits of tree floated downward, and Starfire watched it completely in a trance. Beastboy minutes earlier had taken to hiding behind the couch for protection; when the tree had exploded, they were blown backwards from the sudden blast and now refrained behind the sofa. Their eyes watched both couples; piles of blackmail working its way into their heads.

"So.....do you want to give it a shot?" Speedy question, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Starfire smiled pleasantly.

"That is exactly what I wanted." She then tackled him int a hug, him landing on his back and her on top, both laughing wildly and loudly.

**x T x T x**

"I guess Star and Speedy are meant to be together." Robin commented lightly. He and Raven hadn't moved from there spots. She refused to believe that she felt for him; in her mind it was a weakness to feel. Therefore if she denied it, it meant it wasn't true. As we all at one point wish were true.

"Wonderful."

"Raven, c'mon. You know you care. Just say it."He leaned next to her, and whispered into her ear. She again wanted to flinch but her body remained still. She sighed in a tired sort of way.

"If I admit it, then the tower could be like the tree." Robin shrugged, understanding at once. "But that doesn't mean.....I can't believe I'm going to say this. But it doesn't mean I don't." She said in an even voice. Robin grinned triumphantly. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Good. You still have presents to open, wanna go do it now?"

"Uhh....sure. I just hope I didn't destroy any in the blast."

**x T x T x**

"So.....we have Robin hooking up with Raven and Speedy with Star." Beastboy recapped with his eyes scanning the living room. Raven was sitting mid-air unwrapping a present from Robin who sat on the ground in front of her and on the other side Speedy and Star were laughing at each other's jokes. Not a bad day.

"Yup. That's what it looks like." Cyborg said, in the same position as Beastboy. Slowly they looked towards each other and a sly smile crept on to their faces.

"Did you record all that big man?" The green one asked, his eyebrows raised expectantly. Cyborg nodded, an evil smile taking it's place on to his face as well.

"Roger, that little one. Ready?"

"Defiantly." Beastboy and Cyborg both jumped over the couch and each one took a couple.

"Yo, Rob! Rae! I gotta talk to yous for a minute here!" Cyborg hollered.

"Hey Speedy dude, and Star! Guess what?!" Beastboy screamed out, arms waving around wildly after him. This was surely going to be a good Christmas after all. Soulmates, presents.....and blackmail

**x T x T x **

_**AN: Alright, that's all folks! I think I made it rushed and I am so sorry for that. I hate when other authors rush relationships, but I tried not to. If I did, feel free to let me know. Maybe I could go back and change some stuff. So good night everyone and I'll see ya again really soon. Thanks to all who reviewed! You're all the greatest....keeping my ego up there and everything. Gotta love it. Thanks again!**_

_Peace215 :)_


End file.
